diabetes
by uchiha kei lawliet
Summary: gimana ya kalo kei harus ngelupain makanan manis?   yasudah baca aja sendiri   jangan lupa prinsip kita yaitu RnR   review


Ini cuma pesen aja ya…. Jangan lupa kalau kelanjur baca harus review ya -termasuk tulisan ini-

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Arai Kiyoko**

**Warning :**

**OC, OOC, gaje aneh DKK DLL **

**Diabetes **

Dihari yang indah dan cerah tepatnya di Negara Jepang, terlihat 3 sosok yang sangat gadis-gadis kenal

Karena kemahirannya motong ambut orang yang mempunyai kelompok bernama SP atau sosis panggang -plak- ralat tapi scissors project

Kita liat aktivitas anggotanya

Kei yang lagi makan coklat dengan lahabnya sambil megangin topi yang mungkin sudah setahun atau lebih yang gak pernah dicuci sama sekali

Ochiai yang lagi ngeliatin cewek lewat sambil bercuit-cuit ria

Sementara Narumi yang sedang memaki-maki kerjaan temennya di dalam alam khayalan

"hah kei kau itu kerjaannya makan terus, yang manis-manis lagi, kau amnesia ya? Aku kan benci hal-hal yang berbau manis"

Narumi yang akhirnya buka mulut atas pekerjan kerasnya dalam dunia khayalan itu

"ah Naru-naru bilang aja kalo ngiri, lagian yang manis-manis gak bisa dicium, tapi bisanya kan dimakan kayak aku ini"

Kei yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pekerjaan tetapnya ini mulai membalas Narumi dengan tanpa sengaja sambil nunjukin permen lollypopnya kearah Narumi dan sukses ngebuat Narumi tepar seketika

Tapi sadar lagi setelah Kei nyiram Narumi pake kopi dan juga sukses membuat Narumi darah tinggi seketika

"Kei benar juga yang dikatakan Narumi, sebaiknya kamu jangan makan yang manis-manis terus"

Ochiai yang juga dari tadi ngelaksanain hobinya buka mulut, soalnya takut dijadiin sasaran Narumi selanjutnya .

"ah Ochi emang kenapa sih? Aku kan suka makan yang manis-manis"

Kei yang mulai curiga ke Ochiai dan Narumi mulai nanya-nanya untuk memastikan

"hm itu supaya kamu tidak kena penyakit diabetes Kei"

Ochiai yang ngasih tau Kei masang pose detektif Konannya yaitu garuk-garuk kepala soalnya kutunya sudah mulai beraksi

"oh jadi gitu ya Ochi, tapi gimana caranya biar gak kena penyaki diarebetes -?- "

Kei yang masang muka bertanya-tanya mulai ganti santapan yaitu wafer

"itu diabetes Kei, bukan diarebetes, terus caranya kamu harus berhenti makan yang manis-manis"

Denger itu, Kei langsung berhenti makan dan dunia rasanya udah kiamat

"UUUAAPPPAAHH GAK MAOOHH OCHIIIIIII"

Kei yang udah mulai menggila langsung teriak pake toa terus lari-lari histeris -lebay- sampe orang nyangka dia orgil a.k.a orang gila a.k.a orang stress dan sebagainya, tapi anehnya ada yang ngira dia tuh anak yatim piatu yang kabur dari tempat pelelangan anak -?-

"tenang Kei "

Ochiai yang mulai khawatir Kei akan nyerang dia mulai berusaha nenangin Kei tapi hasilnya nihil

Akhirnya Ochiai dapet ide sambil ngelirikke arah Narumi yang tidur-tiduran di jalan -temannnya Ochiai gak ada yang beres-

Ochiai ngelempar batu kearah Narumi dan hasilnya

"WOI SIAPA YANG UDAH NGELEMPAR NIH BATU?"

Narumi yang udah berdiri ngeliatin semua orang sampai akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada ochiai yang nunjuk-nunjuk kea rah Kei.

Tanpa panjang akal Narumi langsung teriak kearah Kei yang udah sadar karena teriakannya.

Narumi habis-habisan marahin Kei yang gak berdosa dan seharusnya dia marahin Ochiai

Sememtara itu Ochiai Cuma bisa ngerekam adegan ini dengan tampang tak berdosa

Setelah semua sadar, Kei mulai nanya lagi ke Ochiai soal diabetes

"umm Ochi kalo makan yang lain selain yang manis-manis boleh gak?"

Kei dengan baby facenya natap ke Ochiai dengan tatapan yang dalem sampe Ochiai mual-mual

"boleh aja tapi makan yang manis-manisnya dikurangi ya"

"iya deh, oh ya emang kalo udah kena penyakit itu nanti penyebabnya apa?"

"oh paling parah sih kematian"

Ochiai natap Kei dengan tatapan horror, Kei langsung nelen ludahnya yang overdosis itu

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, sekitar 50 kilometer saja, sampailah mereka di kafe yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu

"uwaa akhirnya nyampe juga"

Kei langsung duduk gitu aja di mejanya tanpa mikirin temen seperjuangannya

"hah ini gara-gara Kei yang maunya makan diluar daripada di rumah"

Narumi mulai marahin Kei lagi terus manggil pelayan

"ah aku mau pesan jus coklat sama roti bakar coklat -roti bakar gosong ya?-"

Kei dengan semangat berapi-api langsung mesan makanan yang paling dia suka

"hm mbak itu diganti aja sama nasi goreng ya"

Ochiai langsung ngubah pesanan Kei pake nasi goreng

"ah Ochi kok diganti sih?"

Kei yang sewot langsung natap Ochiai sambil mewek

"inget Kei gak boleh makan yang manis-manis?"

Kei yang langsung sadar nurutin kata-katanya Ochiai sambil terpaksa makan makanan pesanan Ochiai

"haha rasain" Narumi berbisik ke Ochi sambil ketawa gaje dan untungnya Kei itu orangnya budek

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, waktu jam istirahat, di mana anak-anak harus makan di sekolah. Dan sial bagi Kei karena menu makanan di kantin waktu itu adalah makanan manis apalagi dia kelaparan hari ini.

"ah ochi gimana nih gak ada makanan lain selain yang manis-manis"

Kei yang mulai putus asa mulai ngelirik ke arah Ochiai yang lagi makan roti isi coklat begitu juga Narumi, Kiri -yang pastinya datang sendiri- , dan Kanako -pasti ngikut Kiri sekalian ngecengin Ochiai- dan Komatsu yang lagi gak ada di tempat soalnya gak masuk sekolah hari ini

"sabar Kei nanti makan di rumah aja"

"huh" Kei yang meratapi nasib mulai ngiri sama mereka

Selesai pulang sekolah mereka gak pulang dulu ke rumah tapi malah jalan-jalan ke rumahnya Narumi

"Ochi emang kalo orang yang makan manis-manis harus kena diabetes ya?"

Kei yang gak putus asa juga mulai mengorek-ngorek hidungnya a.k.a ngupil -plak- ralat informasi

"nggak juga sih Kei, penyakit itu juga bisa nurun kok, jadi kalo keluargamu gak ada yang kena diabetes, jadi kemungkinan kamu gak kena"

"Oh gitu ya Ochi, jadi aku boleh makan manis-manis dong, soalnya setauku keluargaku gak ada yang kena diabetes"

Kei yang mulai punya semangat hidup langsung nyambar kulkas dirumah Narumi dan langsung dapet jitakan dari Narumi

Tapi untungnya dia udah bawa makanan cadangan di saku celananya

"tapi jangan banyak-banyak ya Kei"

"Ok deh Ochi"

Ochiai yang ngeliat tingkah Kei langsung senyum-senyum mesum gitu -plak-

Keesokan hari di sekolah

"Ochi naru-naru ….."

Dari arah belakang Narumi dan Ochiai terdengar suara yang amatlah bagus, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kei

"halo Kei huahahahahahahaha"

Narumi dan Ochiai yang disapa langsung ketawa nista entah mengapa,

Coba kita lihat

"ah Ochi Naru-naru kok aku jadi gemuk ya?"

Kei yang benci kalo dia akan jadi gemuk mulai mewek waktu diketawain mereka

Yaiyalah berat badan Kei naik 50 kilo

Wow harus masuk rekor tuh

Sedangkan Ochiai dan Narumi Cuma bisa cekikikan ngeliat Kei

Dan itulah penderitaan Kei

**Fin **

"eh Kiri disitu ada badut liat yok"

Komatsu yang narik tangan Kanako , terus Kanako narik tangan Kiri, dan sampailah mereka ke tempat badut di tempat sirkus -haha jangan kira badutnya Kei ya"

**Fin **(beneran)

Anak baek : yeah jadi deh fic yang aneh ini -sujud syukur-

Kei : kok aku gemuk sih? Kagak mao….

Anak baek : harus mau Kei

Kei : KAGAK MAAOOOOHHH -maaf penyakitnya kambuh-

Narumi : jadi ceritanya dialogku dikit nih

Anak baek : hahahaha yasudah lupakan mereka yang penting prinsip kita yaitu RnR yo

**R**

** E**

** V**

** I **

** E**

**W**


End file.
